Dudley's Wedding
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Harry is invited to Dudley's wedding, but he doesn't actually know the identity of the bride until the day.


**Scavenger Hunt: Write about Dudley Dursley marrying a canon witch/wizard.**

 **Percy Jackson Challenge: Percy Jackson**

 **Valentines Making Station: cupcake, lacy, sprinkles**

 **The New Quidditch Pitch: "Nobody told you, because they thought you already knew."**

…

He didn't even get an invitation, just a text.

Harry had got bought a phone a couple of years ago, after realising that several of the people who would need to contact him were muggles. He was useless when it came to checking it for texts, the duty falling to Ginny, who checked a few days a week.

It was when he least expected it, that he got a text from Dudley.

A few times over the last couple of years, Harry had visited his cousin, to check up on him, and they had become good friends. He didn't have his number however, so Harry was not expecting a text from him.

 _Harry,_

 _I didn't know how to contact you, but mum gave me your phone number. I'm getting married in the summer, and I didn't even have an address to send you an invitation. Gimme a call and I'll give you all the details._

 _Dudley._

To say Harry was surprised would be the understatement of decade, but he was honoured none the less. He called Dudley and got the information, and when the summer came around he was looking forward to meeting his cousin's new wife. He considered the Weasleys family, and all of their weddings had been exciting, but he couldn't help smiling at the idea of a new in-law, through his actual family.

When he drove to Little Whinging (assuming all of the guests were muggles and he couldn't apparate), Ginny by his side, the previous understatement of the decade was beaten by saying he was surprised to see the huddle outside the door.

"Ron? Hermione? Bill? Charlie? Percy? George? Fleur? Arthur? What are you doing here? "

"Harry!" Ron gave him a weird look. "Of course, we're here! We were invited!"

Harry's eyebrows nearly flew off of his head. "Dudley invited all of you?"

Ron clicked his finger and spun around to poke George in the chest. "Ah, I told you the name Dudley was familiar! Harry's cousin."

George looked un-impressed, by Ron seemed to realise something and turned back around. "So, wait, you're here for the bloke? Oh, we're all here for Penelope!"

"Penelope?" Harry gaped. "You mean Penelope _Clearwater?_ Dudley's marrying a witch?"

The Weasleys shared looks, mostly confused. Ginny patted his arm guiltily. "Sorry Harry, I thought you knew. Penelope invited all the boys, and it didn't occur to me that neither Dudley nor Ron would tell you. Nobody told you, because they thought you already knew!"

Harry was gaping slightly, but he couldn't help the beam that slowly covered his face. Dudley had truly grown up.

Harry didn't see the groom before the ceremony, but he couldn't stop smiling the whole way through the wedding. Penelope truly looked beautiful in her long white gown, and Dudley was beaming more than Harry. When little paper doves flew over the crowd at the end, Harry saw Dudley's look of wonder. At the party, he left Dudley and Penelope to their first dance, and then left the newly married couple to the guests that were coming to give their congratulations one by one. It wasn't until desert that he finally got a chance to talk to him.

"So, Dudley." He put a hand on his shoulder, who jumped, before seeing him and chuckling.

"I only realised I forgot to tell you who the girl was after the wedding. The irony of falling in love with a witch, eh?"

Harry smiled softly. "Your dad?"

Dudley sighed. "He was willing to disown me, but mum talked to him. Well, yelled more like it. They were screaming about it for days, and mum told him that if he tried to throw me out, she would throw him out."

"But now, they're good?"

Dudley shrugged sadly. "I think so?"

Harry gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder, and then grinned. "Hey, it's your happy day, don't think about them! Congrats!"

Dudley smiled. "You know, I saw you with the ginger girl earlier. Is there going to be another wedding soon?"

Harry chuckled. "You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks for coming, Harry."

"Of course."

Then a massive floating cake came around the corner and Harry had a brief flashback to his twelfth birthday, all those years ago, when Dobby had dropped Petunia's cake.

Penelope came over, and she and Dudley cut the cake. Harry's memories of Dudley may not be happy ones, but Dudley had grown up and they had plenty of time to make new memories, as a real family.


End file.
